The Scientist
by ghost13579
Summary: follow the story of a scientist that is determined to finish all of his experiments at ANY cost. But what will his experiments led to? Rated T for violence, some gore, occasional swearing and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything. If I did, then pokemon would be very different, and ash would be a lot smarter.  
_

* * *

**Lab journal entry #143**

**The year is 2263. The human race is at war with the pokemorphs, and they will be for some time. Most towns have chosen which side they are on, but some towns do not want to be involved in the war, and are sometimes attack by both sides.**

**It seem to be, however, that since people no longer go on pokemon journeys because of the war, the wild pokemon population has significantly increased. Another positive note is that the amount of ecological damage that has been caused by careless pokemon battles has dropped greatly. However, I doubt that it will stay that way because of all the battlefields that the war is is going to create very soon.**

**However, the gangs and privately owned companies seem to be benefiting from this war, as they have adapted to the sudden hatred of each side; and then using that hatred as a major selling point. They have also seem to have used the hatred to commit crimes such as theft, rape and murder.**

**The war has also benefited me, it will seem, because I can get materials and test subjects much easier because of the relaxed laws. If the war continue like this, then I will finish that project that I had so eagerly started ten years ago; given that there will be no interruptions.**

**However, I still have that feeling that I am being watched by someone. I know that it is highly unlikely for someone to get into my laboratory with out my security systems noticing. However, I still feel that someone is watching me. I just guess that I am suffering from a lack of sleep. I should go rest now.**

**J. Skeleton, signing off.**

**End journal entry**

The scientist then saved his journal entry and left for the surface. He didn't have time to waste on minor things like his journal; because he had to get more test subjects. He would need a lot more test subjects if he was going to complete his experimentations.

As he walked down the cold, empty hallway; he chuckled to himself. He knew that he will soon finish his tests, and then everyone would know that he, Jack Skeleton, was the greatest genius of this earth.

But he didn't know about the soldier that was outside his base.

* * *

_well, what do you think about this story? Do you like it, or do you think it can be improved? please tell me through the review function on this web page._


	2. a sudden turn of events

_I do not own pokemon, or anything else that I write about._

* * *

(different pov)1

I hate my life right now. Not only have I just managed to escape from that human ambush with a wounded leg, but I only have a knife to protect myself from the wild pokemon out in this wood. And worst still, I can't see anything. I just have to keep limping forwards.

Then, I heard a loud CRACK on my left, and I instinctively sunk into the shadows. As the creature slowly moved towards my position, I drew out my knife and readied it in case it tried to attack me. Even if it killed me, I was not going to go down without a fight.

As the creature walked passed, I could make out minor details, but I could definitely tell that it was a male human. He was tall, about 6'0"; and he was fairly skinny. His skin was pale, and he wore a black, hooded cloak; in some form of attempt to hide himself from any dangerous creatures in the forest.

As he walked, he looked around, as if he could tell that someone was watching him from the shadows. As he walked further forwards, he seemed to relax and he stopped to check some form of GPS device. Seem as the human was distracted, I should take him out. I just hope he doesn't notice me, or else I am most likely going to be dead.

As I sneaked up behind him, I saw that the device was a like a GPS, but there some some things that stood out. One of these was a button labelled '**translator**'; and another was labelled **'life form detector**'. From this close, I could see that the man seemed unaware of my present, but I still wasn't going to risk letting him live.

As I reached for my knife, I saw him suddenly press the **'life form detector**' button, and then there was a quiet BEEP. Then the device buzzed into life as the screen suddenly displayed a 3d model of the surrounding woods, and a number of yellow figures at different parts of the re-animated forest. In the centre of the screen, however, was a bright yellow figure in a dark yellow cloak with a dark yellow figure right behind him.

I quickly turned to run, but as I ran, I felt a sharp pain in my upper back, which caused me to stumble forwards and fall over onto the cold, murky floor of the silent forest. As I got my thoughts back on track, I could faintly hear the man walking towards me. As I attempted to get up, however my body felt numb and I couldn't move. Then everything started to go black, and I heard a tired voice say "you may be useful; but we have to sort you out before anything else."

* * *

As the pokemorph dropped into unconsciousness, I grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards my base of operation. As I dragged her I started to think about all the experiments that I could conduct on my new 'specimen'; such as cell testing, to see if pokemorphs have the mew atom inside of them.

Soon after, I arrived at a clearing; where stood the burnt remains of a small cottage in the centre. I dragged the limp form through the ruins until I reached a burnt wooden beam that was next to a old rug, which I pushed to reveal a small needle connected to a series of wires and tubes. I grabbed the needle and I gently put it into the back of my hand.

A small amount of blood flowed it's way from the needle down into a small metal device, which started scanning the liquid. After a moment, the device in the beam beeped and then some machines started to activate. Suddenly, the rug lifted upwards quickly and quietly. Under the 'rug' emerged a large metal tube, which I dragged the pokemorph into. When we were inside of the tube, the doors closed, and a small keypad revealed itself from the wall. Almost instantly, I quickly input the password and the lift started it's slow decent into the facility.

* * *

_like and favourite if you want more; if you want._


	3. hallucinations and confrontations

_Italics = thoughts_

_**bold **= writing and sounds_

**_bold and italics _**= hallucinations and dreams

I do not own anything.

* * *

As the lift swiftly lowered itself to the first level of my facility, I looked at my new test subject, and saw that there was some blood coming off of her legs. I rolled up her trouser leg, to reveal that there was a bullet wound that went deep into the pokemorph's leg.

I pulled out my Multi-Use Portable Screen-sheet device (M.U.P.S device), and activated it's x-ray mode. I moved it so it was over the wound; and I saw that the bullet was wedged in the femur. _It is going to take a while for that to heal; if the surgery goes to plan._

As I put my M.U.P.S device back into my inside pocket, the lift came so a steady stop. I grabbed the limp form under her arms. The elevator doors opened and I started to drag her to the medical table that I had left for the new test subject. I carefully placed her onto the table a I quickly strapped her to the table, so that she couldn't escape.

After I strapped the woman to the table, I put down my dark hood and removed my black gloves before i stared at my hands for a moment. And then I sighed. _I wish that at least one of my experiments would go completely to plan._ I thought sadly, as I walked to the end of the table. _Still, maybe this experiment will work._

As I grabbed the handle at the end of the bed and started to push the medical table into a dimly lighted hallway and towards one of the vacant surgical facilities , when I heard her again.

"_**where are you taking her, jack?" **_said a quiet, shallow voice. I looked around the corridor to seek out the source of the voice, but it seemed that was coming from everywhere at once.

"_**Don't you love me any more, jack? **_Said the voice, as I turned around and looked at the direction the voice was coming from.

_**The corridor I had previously been walking down had became completely dark, except for two red, glowing eyes at the end of the hallway. "Don't you love us any more, jack?" said many quiet, shallow voices simultaneously.**_

_**The pair of eyes at the end of the hallway seem to double in size quite rapidly, and many numerous eyes identical to the first pair started to open, staring right at me angerfuly.**_

"_**We will make you love us!" said the voices, in a anger filled screech. The eyes suddenly started to rush towards me, and I turned away from the eyes, and started to run. I looked behind me, and I saw that the eyes were quickly catching up with me. I suddenly felt myself fly throuth the darkness as...**_

_CRASH!_

* * *

(different POV)

I felt myself slowly start to wake up with a light-headed feel. I attempted to sit up to see where I was, but I felt something stop me from doing so...

CRASH!

I suddenly looked to my left, to see a man falling to the floor and land heavily on his stomach. As my mind started to clear, I realized that this man had kidnapped me. As he groggily got up, I saw how strange the man was.

Under his black cloak, his skin was pale, his eyes were a deep red, and he wore metallic, bulky glasses. But the weirdest things about him were his hands and teeth. When he opened his mouth to moan in pain, I saw that his teeth were pointed, and when he put a hand on the bed rail to lift him up, I saw that all he had...

...was claws.

I stared at his hand for almost a minute, when I heard a tired voice say "Ah, your awake! You must have had too little of a dose"

I turned to look at the direction of the voice, and I saw he red eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed forever, but after remembering my training, I asked a timid, but strong voice "Who are you?"

The man leaned closer to me and looked into my eyes, muttering something. Then he suddenly turned away, picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed and started to quickly writing down notes on it.

I stared at the man's strange reaction, before asking in a more bold voice "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The man turned to me and stared for a moment, before pulling a syringe full of Gray liquid and saying "My name is Jack Skeleton..." he tested the syringe while walking towards me. "...and what I want to do..." he swiftly stuck the syringe into my neck and injected the liquid into me "...is to help."

that is the last thing I remembered before I fell into the darkness of unconscious.

* * *

please rate, review and fav. If you want.


	4. Saving and Repaying

I do not own anything of any major importances; like pokemon.

_Italics = thoughts_

_**bold **= writing and sounds_

**_bold and italics _**= hallucinations and dreams

…...

As I started to open my eyes, I found myself to be looking upwards and seeing a bright light. _Am I dead? Oh, please tell that strange human didn't rip me to shreds like the colonel said. Please tell me that I'm not dead._

After my eyes got use to the light, I saw that the light wasn't the gates of heaven; but a surgical lamp that had been placed to shine into my eyes._ "_Oh, you have got to be kidding..." I muttered, before I started to attempt to get up. But I found that something was holding my arms, legs and hip down. I looked at body, and was shocked to see that I was strapped to a blood-stained bed.

"Ah, your awake!" Said a somewhat familiar voice. I turned to the direction the voice And saw the strange man! Except he was wearing a blood-stained apron and surgical gloves, instead of his black cloak. It took me a few moments to realise what had happened.

"wha... what did you do to me?" I asked quietly, and he seemed to understand what I was asking.

"My poor subject, you have nothing to be afraid of. You see, I have saved you from meeting a terrible fate." He said, stepping closer steadily, until he stood next to the bed that she was strapped to.

"What do you mean Saved, whoever you are?" I asked, while trying to avoid his gaze out of instinct.

He stared at me for a moment as I avoided looking at him, then he suddenly he grabbed my head and violently turned me to face him; and slightly cutting me with his sharp claws. He then looked me in the eyes and snapped "Three things you should know. One; you ALWAYS look me in the eye when talking to me. Two; you will ALWAYS address me as Jack. And three, I removed the tracking device from your chest; I removed a explosive compounds from your stomach; and I stitched up your leg."

I stared at hi- Jack for a moment as I processed the information, I realized that he said he removed a 'Explosive compound' form my body. I quickly turned to him and loudly asked "Explosive Compound?!"

He quickly turned around and picked up a device about the size of a average ping-pong ball off of a surgical table that was standing at the head of the bed and said "Yes, a explosive compound. It mainly consists of C6H7O2(OH)3, or more commonly known as nitrocellulose. It may seem small, but this would have been enough to blow up a small building."

I stared at the device for a whole minute, before I asked "What was THAT doing inside of me, Jack?"

He looked at me as if I was a idiot, before answering "Well since you have been in the Pokemorph army for 6 years, that this was for when you were captured by the humans or deserted the battlefield. When or if you did, they would had activated this and killed anyone in the blast radius, including you."

I stared at the man in shock. No-one knew that I was in the pokemorph army; not even my parents! But yet a human I never meet before and hardly knew seemed to know about my army life and about some of the secrets of the pokemorph army. I couldn't help but stare at Jack and ask "How do you know all of that?"

He looked at me for a moment, before brushing a strand of my hair back into place and saying "I have answered enough questions of your, and that's all I'm doing now. but now you must do something for me.

…...

She stared at me for a moment before snapping "What the hell do you mean? I'm not doing anything for you!"

I stared at the zoroark pokemorph for a moment before I grabbed her throat and started to put a light pressure on her Anterior Neck Region, and I was watched her as she started to move in a way to gain some breath. As I watched her struggle for breath, I put a little more pressure on her neck as I slowly said "You don't seem to understand the position that you are in. You will do as I tell you. And if you don't, then there are at least a hundred different ways I can kill you; and all of them are slow and painful."

I looked at her for a moment, while trying to determine what emotions she was feeling. I saw that her eyes were dim and that she was struggling to escape my grip; so I estimated that she was absolutely terrified. _No wonder the army put that bomb into her. She would had spilled all of the information she knows in a second._

I suddenly noticed that she wasn't struggling as franticly as before, so I let go of her throat. She suddenly turned to the side and started to breathe heavily. After a minute of heavy breathing, I slowly turned her head towards me as I told her "However, if you do everything I tell you, then I will make sure that you can return to your home. And I will make sure that you will never be forced to join the army again. So,what do you say? A peaceful life, or a painful death?"

she stared at me for a moment as she thought about what she should do, before she simply said "Yes. I will do as you want, Jack."

I couldn't help but smirk at her answer, as I reached for the table and grabbed the syringe full of isoflurane. "Good." I said, as she stared at the needle as I injected it into her arm. "However, I have to do a bit of..." W_hat would be a good word to use? Oh I know! _"...rearranging, so I will be seeing you in a few hours."

I saw that her eyes were starting to close, and something inside of me wanted to tell her she was safe. So I looked into her eyes, and said the only thing that I could think to say in this situation "Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the beg bugs bite."

As the pokemorph fell under, I put the syringe back on the table and picked up my scalpel. And then I turned to the pokemorph and set to work on my newest invention.

…...

please do what you please


	5. A Quick Insight

_Italics = thoughts_

_**bold **= writing and sounds_

_**bold and italics **_= hallucinations and dreams

I do not own anything other than this laptop.

…...

As I stepped back from the medical table, I looked at the pokemorph laying in pride. It wasn't the first time that I had replaced organs from a living body, but I never removed a vital organ before. I looked at the heart rate monomer next to her to see if it had a glitch, and if I had actually killed another willing assistant.

After a solid minute of looking at the medical machine, I concluded that she was most likely still alive and turned my attention back to the pokemorph on the operating table. The stitches running down her left side was already starting to heal over, showing that the speed-induced enzymes I injected into her blood-steam seemed to be work perfectly in the short run. However some of the red fur on her body seemed to be falling off of her body, and when I inspected using my M.U.P.S device, it closely it seemed that pure black fur seemed to be replacing the old red fur.

I walked over to a table in the corner of the room, that was covered in numerous plastic folders, and picked up a folder that was labelled **Accelerated Healing Enzymes**. I opened the folder, pulled out a pen out of my pocket and started to write. '**The accelerated healing enzymes have been injected into test subject #37421, and no problem have occurred thus far. Subject's healing abilities have seemed to surpass my expectations and has exceeded them extremely. However subject's fur accents have been replaced by the main fur colour. Keep under surveillance and wait out the results.**

I closed the folder and placed it back in it's rightful place on the desk, before turning my attention to test subject #37421, who has seemed to have healed over most of the stitches in her left side. Her new hair also seemed to have completely grown back into it's original place. I looked at the subject's face to see if there were any changes to the outside textures of her face, but it seemed that nothing on the outside of her face had majority changed.

I turned and started to walk towards the exit, but I paused when I remembered that I had to find the new assistant a room to sleep in. I looked back at the unconscious form,before I said "GRACE, will you please find our new 'guest' a place to rest?"

Suddenly, a robotic woman's voice plainly replied "Of course, Jack. I will be putting her in rest chamber #63. would that be sufficient, Jack?"

Now, any normal person would be surprised and scared if a voice suddenly replied to a question that they ask. But not Jack. Jack just lightly nodded and said "yes, that would be sufficient. Thank you GRACE." before he walked out of the room and headed towards his resting chamber.

"Before we move on, you should understand something. GRACE is no ordinary program. 'She' is the collection of the most advanced computer parts and the most intelligent computer programs ever created by humanoid creatures. And before you ask, GRACE stands for Ground-breaking Research Assistant for Controlling Experiments; and it..."

"Jack, pardon my interruption; but you seem to be repeating information that we both have recorded and analysed several times." stated GRACE, in a slightly uneasy tone.

Jack started walking slowly and thought for a moment. _Am I really repeating information subconsciously AGAIN!? I should really develop those pills before I go completely insane__. But I need to rest first before I start messing around with mysterious powders._

A moment after this thought, he stopped in front of a steel door labelled **Main Resting Chamber**,that opened automatic when he walked up to them. _**But inside of his resting chamber, there was a female figure sitting herself on my bed, facing away from the door. She had green hair and white skin, and she was wearing a long, red dinner dress with long white dress gloves. I slowly walked up to the figure, slowly drawing my upgraded revolver from the holster in the inside of his cloak.**_

_**As I walked towards the figure, she suddenly spoke "Jack, we need to talk about our relationship."**_

_**I suddenly realised who this woman was. I couldn't help but Shockingly say "Sarah?! Is that you?"**_

_**She stood up and turned towards me, and I saw her light blue eyes stare right into mine. I saw that she was slightly confused and slightly annoyed about what I had said "Yes, of course it's me! Who else could enter your resting room without blowing up the doors?"**_

_**I looked at her for a moment, as I took in all of the information. I slowly back away, muttering "But you can't be here! There is appositely no way you can standing in front, talking to me!"**_

_**she stared at me for a moment, before she walked towards me, asking "Jack, what are you doing? Your scaring me!"**_

_**As she got close to me, she reached out a hand to put on my shoulder, but I back away from her, shouting "Don't touch me! Please, don't do this to me! I know that your are not here."**_

_**she stepped back away from me, staring at me as if I was covered in blood; before she asked "Wha- what do you mean 'I can't be here'?"**_

_**I could feel my eyes starting to water as I remembered what had happened to her. I held back a sob so I could say "Yo- You can't be here. And I know that you can't be here be-because y-yo-your... Dead."**_

_**After that I couldn't control myself any more, and sat down on the bed and started weeping. I could feel her hand on my shoulder while saying "There, there. Everything is going to be all right. I will never leave you, I promise."**_

…...

As I watched as jack cried himself to sleep from the air vent, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pity for the mentally unstable man. But then I remembered all of the gruesome things that same man has done to many of my friends for his 'ground-breaking research', and I could feel all of my anger and hatred returned suddenly.

I tempted the thought of killing him now, but a small voice in the back of my head said _don't be stupid! He managed to captured twelve of your troop within a month. Do you really think that you can take him out on your own? Just get the information you came for and get out!_

I looked at the still form of the laboratory's only resident, and I pictured all the ways that I could kill him; but I remembered that jack had installed all types of security systems programmed to kill everyone except him. So I started to crawl backwards until I reached the last t-junction, and I crawled down the correct way.

As I crawled, I thought about all of the reasons that this Jack person wanted to kidnap and experiment on people in the first place. _Why does any mad man do anything? Because he believes that painfully torturing them would benefit the world. Now stop distracting yourself from the task at hand. The sooner you get the information, the sooner you can get the Pokemorph army to nuke this compound._

With my mind making up any and all decisions for me, I hardly realised that I had reached the room that jack kept all of his research notes in. I reached behind my back and was about to open the tool kit on my waist, when the air ventilation grill suddenly opened, and a giant three pronged mechanical claw reached towards me. I attempted to craw back, but the air vent was too cramped for any hope of quick movements; and I was quickly grabbed around the waist by the claw.

As the claw dragged me out, I heard a metallic voice ask "Who are you and what are you doing in the ventilation system? No matter, I shall soon find out."

That was the last thing I could remember before the mechanical claw threw me straight into the wall.

…...

rate and review


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

_Italics = thoughts_

_**bold **= writing and sounds_

_**bold and italics **_= hallucinations and dreams

_**bold, italic and underlined**_ - author's notes

_**I don't own anything except this laptop and a half-eaten bag of sweets.**_

…

_**As I sat down and typed away at the laptop, I wondered if the rest of my life was destined to be an assistant to this nut-job of a scientist. I looked towards said lunatic, and saw that he was still trying to make a female Skitty and a male Wailord mate to see what would happen. I turned back to the computer while shaking my head.**_

"_**Jack, how long do you think it's going to take him to realise that they both have sterilised?" whispered a soft voice to my left, causing me to gain a small smile.**_

_**I looked to my left to see the other wonderful assistant, and good friend of mine, Sarah Book-smith. I thought for a moment, before I quietly replied "I'll give it about a day or two."**_

_**she looked at our boss for a moment, before looking back at me and asking "What makes you think that he would realise so soon?"**_

_**I replying"Don't you remember how long it took him when he was attempting to make a male Seviper and a female Zangoose mate for the exact same reason?"**_

_**She seemed to think for a moment, before she started to lightly chuckle while she said "How could I forget something like that? Especially the moment he decided to run into the cage to stop them from fighting."**_

_**I sighed, before saying "Ah, yes. That was one of the funniest moments of my life. It was definitely worth the pay reduction."**_

_**Before Sarah could reply, we heard a voice from behind us say "That will be nothing compared with the pay reduction I do if you don't continue entering that data into those computer."**_

_**We both looked at each other, before we both turned to our computers and started typing furiously at the keyboards. I heard my boss say "But thanks for telling me that they have been sterilised. Now, if you excuse me, I will be out getting better specimens for my research." before I heard the door slam shut.**_

_**I waited for a moment, before I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 o'clock. I then turned back to Sarah and asked "So, how would you like to go out for lunch? My treat?"**_

_**she turned to look at me for a moment to see if I was joking, but when she looked me in the eye I could tell that she knew I was serious. She sighed, before replying "Jack, you do know that I have a boyfriend? One who already takes me out on dates?"**_

_**I quickly leaned back a little and put my hands up defensively, while saying "Who said anything about a date? I was just inviting you out for lunch as colleagues usually do."**_

_**Sarah looked me in the eye for a moment while asking "JUST as colleagues?"**_

_**I looked her dead in the eye for a moment, before saying "Just as colleague, Sarah. Nothing more, or less."**_

_**She turned to her computer screen and thought for a moment, before turning back to me and saying "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to hurry if we want to get into town before the lunchtime rush!"**_

_**Before I could reply, Sarah grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and towards her favourite café.**_

I shot upright in my bed, covered in sweat and I quickly looked around to find Sarah. However, I couldn't find her and suddenly I realised that she was still dead. _...still dead..._ I sadly thought. _No matter how much I want to, I just can't find a way to bring her back. But I'm close... I just have to keep working..._

I sighed as I stood up and headed towards the wash facility in my resting chamber. The door opened automatic, and I turned on the cold taps. I cupped my hands before gathering some of the water. I then bent over and splashed the water onto my face to help wake me up. As I allowed the water to drip off of my face, I let loose a heavy _sigh_.

I looked up and saw _**that a shrouded figure with blood red eyes was staring at me coldly. **_I instinctively stepped back from the mirror, but I walked into the shower curtain and suddenly became entangled in the curtain. As I struggled to free myself from the curtain's plastic grasp, I looked back into the mirror to see if that thing was still there.

It wasn't. _Sigh._ As I managed to free myself, I couldn't help but wonder about that figure I keep seeing. _Who, or what is it; and what do they want with me? What have I ever done to anyone to deserve this?_

"Jack, there is a intruder in the laboratory, who is currently being held in cell #6201. what course of action shall I perform on the intruder, sir?" said GRACE in a normal tone.

As I walked out of the wash facility, I thought for a moment, before replying "Put a non-lethal amount of EA-3167 so we can deal with this intruder later. But for now, we need to check up on test subject #327421 to see if the alterations I have done has had any other effects on her."

"Of course, sir. I shall follow out your commands right away, sir." said GRACE. _I really wish that GRACE would stop calling me sir. It's starting to get really annoying _thought Jack, as I headed through the relaxation camber's door and towards rest chamber #16

_Great! Just great! Not only did I get captured, but I didn't even manage to find the information I was looking for! At least I didn't let them put anything on my, or else I may be dead by now. _I Thought, as I paced around the empty cell.

"There has to be some way out of here. I mean that that thing didn't just throw me in here and just lock me in here to die. Hopefully." I muttered, when I suddenly saw that an air vent had appeared in the wall.

As I walked towards the air vent, I could hear a light **hiss **coming from the air vent. It was then that I realised that the machine was pumping some gas into the room. But as I felt light-headed, I knew that I was too late to do anything.

**THUD!**

.-.

**THUD!**

The sudden noise shocked me, although I did expected something to happen when the **hissing **suddenly started. _But who, or what was it? Are there others people who have been captured by me, or is it something to do with this 'Mew atom' he was talking about?_

I then looked at my arms again, just to check to see if I was mistaken before, but I wasn't. All the scars, bruises and wounds have seemed to have healed, and some of my fur has changed colour. There are only three possible explanations that I can think of right now.

One, I have been in a coma for many years, allowing my wounds to to heal naturally, and my hair to change as well. Two, everything I have ever known has been part of some hallucination, and I am in a insane asylum cell recovering from a tragic accident. Or three, whatever Jack did to me had some form of effect on my body.

As I puzzled over what was happening, I almost failed to notice that the door opened itself. I saw that behind the door there was a corridor leading to 3 other doors, and I couldn't help but walk out of the door and into the corridor. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, leaving me trapped in the hallway. _Well, there is no way to go but forwards. I just hope that I don't get into any trouble. _I thought, as I walked down the hallway.

However, almost every door in the hallway was locked except for a red door, which led to a tall room made of metal. Inside the room, however, there was only contained a wooden chair, a solid wooden block, and a sharp piece of metal. When I entered the room, I noticed that there was a note lying under the block. I moved the block over, and picked up the note before reading it.

**To the test subject in question, **_(does it mean me?) _**it has come to my attention that you can serve a good purpose to me soon. **_(I don't like where this is going.) _**So I have decided to set up three tests to see if you can help me straight away, or if you need some adjusting before I send you out into the field. **_(what does he mean by adjusting?) _**You will be tested on how smart you are, how strong you are, and how fast you are. Good luck and keep your wits about. **_(keep my wits about? What does he mean by that?)_

I put the note down on the chair, before looking around to see if I had missed anything. After I had determined that there was no other hidden notes or tools, I picked up the wooden box and inspected it for any clues or marking. I was about to think that there were nothing significant about the box, but then I saw that there was a tiny hole in the side of the box.

I then put the box onto the metal floor, and sat on the chair, wondering what I was meant to with the items that someone put in here, and what I was aiming to achieve. I then looked at each corner of the room to see if there were any cameras recording my progress, but to my surprise there wasn't any cameras at all.

_What exactly is that strange scientist got planned for me? _I thought. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize that the door had just shut itself, and that the roof was lowering very slowly downwards...

_**I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think.**_


	7. Solving Puzzles and Starting Tests

_Italics = thoughts_

_**bold **= writing and sounds_

_**bold and italics **_= hallucinations and dreams

_**bold, italic and underlined**_ - author's notes

_**I don't own pokemon or any other brands names that I may mention.**_

_**And thank you, Chidori Minam, for your love and support.**_

.-.

As I picked up the piece of metal, I realised that the room was suddenly getting brighter. I would normally ignore something like this, but I remembered that the note had said **Good luck and keep your wits about. **I could physically hear my survival senses screaming at me to look around for any hidden dangers or traps. I looked down on the floors and along the floors for any panels, but I couldn't find any.

I then looked upwards towards the roof, and to my horror I saw that the roof was moving closer; and that there were two gears at the centre of the roof, which were slowly spinning inwards. I quickly turned towards the door and try to yank the door open, but it was stuck tight. I turned around and looked for anything in the room that could help me, and then I saw that there was a card scanner on the opposite wall.

I looked back at the roof to see if I how much time I had, and I saw that the roof was almost halfway down. I quickly grabbed the chair and threw it at the centre gears, only for the chair to be crusted by the gears, and for a wooden chair leg to fall onto the floor. I was about to start pawing at the door, but then I realized that the roof had stopped for a moment because the gears were temperately jammed by the chair.

Without another thought, I quickly grabbed the piece of metal, jumped and shoved the metal into the gears. When I landed, I quickly looked back upwards to see the effects of my efforts, and I saw that piece of metal had jammed the gears and the roof was no longer lowering. I then picked up the wooden chair leg and the wooden box, before I started to wonder what I was meant to do. After a moment, I had no ideas and I raised the box to throw it at the wall in frustration when I heard a **rattle **sound come from the box.

In confusion, I lowered the box and looked at it again, and at the small cross mark in the side of the box. I shook the box lightly, and I heard a light **rattle** sound come from the box. I then checked the box for any doors or hatches in it, but there weren't any. It was just a solid block with a cross in it. I looked at the box, and then at the chair leg; while thinking _There has to be some way to break the box, but how? I I have is a chair leg. What can I do with a chair leg? Unless..._

I looked at the box in thought, and then I realized what I had to do. I placed the block on the floor with the cross facing the ceiling, and then I sat down and aligned the chair leg with the cross. I then held the top of the leg with the palms of my hand, and started rubbing my hands together furiously. Soon after, smoke had started to float aimlessly from the new rut that I had drilled into the box with the chair leg, along with a few embers. I then started to lightly blow on the rut to make the embers to become more heated, and soon, a small fire had appeared in the rut that was starting to spread around the box.

As the small fire continued to spread, I took a look at the ceiling to see how much time I had left and I saw that the gears were almost finished with the piece of metal. I quickly looked back at the burning box, and I saw that the wood on the top had turned into charcoal. So I picked up the box from the top, and threw it at the wall. As I suspected, the top of the box exploded into a powder of darkness; and there was a light **tink** as something fell out of the box and onto the floor.

As I reached for the object, I saw that is was a red key card. I reached to pick it up, but when I grabbed the card, it burnt into my card; so I had to quickly dropped it again. _I know that this key card is for that card scanner, _I thought _but how do I pick it up? Is there a rag or something tha... _My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud **grinding **sound coming from above me. I looked up and saw that the gears had almost finished with the piece of metal.

I quickly picked the card to put it into the slot, but I then suddenly dropped it again while yelling in pain. _Holy hell, that thing is hot! _I thought _There has to be a way to pick up that up without burning myself again. But how... _I suddenly realised that the **grinding **noise had suddenly stopped, and I realised what has just happened and what was about to happen. I quickly grabbed the scorching card and shoved the card into the slot in the wall. I heard the door swing open, so I swiftly dived backwards and out of the room; landing painfully on my back. Suddenly, there was a loud **boom ** came from the room, and when I looked into the doorway, I could only see a large plate of metal blocking the door.

_I'm glad that I managed to get out of there in time, but where do I go now? _I thought, as I picked myself up from the floor. I looked at my hand, and I saw that there was a large burn mark where I grabbed the heated card. I then quickly looked around to see where I had to do next, and I saw that the blue door in the middle was wide open. I looked around to see if there was a different way I could go; but there wasn't. So I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

-.-

"Uuuhhh..." I moaned, as I felt my body scream in agony as I slowly woke up. As my eyes fluttered open, I could see that I was in a dark room, with a strange figure standing in front of me. As I tried to get up, I felt my arms, legs and my neck being pulled back by a invisible force. I looked down to see if there was any chains holding me back, but there wasn't. There was nothing holding me to the wall; but yet something was restraining my movements. Then, the man started talking.

"I guess you are wondering what is restraining you." said the figure in a voice that I instantly recognised. As he talked, he stepped forward, and I could see that the man was wearing a black cloak which covered his entire body. "well," he continued "you are being held their by an experimental device; which creates, shapes and controls a invisible, indestructible wave of pure energy."

As the man finished his quick lecture, I stopped struggling against the 'invisible wave of energy', and I couldn't stop myself from asking "So, Jack; what are you going to do to me?"

Just after I asked the question, I instantly regretted it because Jack had suddenly stopped walking towards me. He stared at me for a few moments, before asking back "Is that all you have to ask me? I restrain you against the wall with a device that has unknown potential in the world; and all you have to ask me about is what I'm going to do with YOU?! Sheesh, I knew that your official army report said that you were sophomoric, but this really takes the cake!"

Before the mad man in front of me could continue to insult my intelligence, I quickly asked "You read my official army report?! But how? It's protected with modern encryption programs!"  
Jack looked back at me and raised his hand, as if he was going to make a important point; but he hesitated for a moment, before he dropped his hand and said "You wouldn't understand."

He then continued to walk towards me, and I could see that the man was holding a syringe filled with a strange liquid. When he was finally stood in front of me; I could see that the hand that was holding the syringe wasn't a hand, but a CLAW! I couldn't possibly had stopped myself form asking jack "What the hell happened to your hands?!"

he looked at me for a moment, before replying "'What happened to my hands' isn't the most pressing question at the moment..." he then stuck the syringe into my arm and injected the liquid into me as he continued "...but 'what I am going to do with you?'"

as I swiftly fell into uncontentious, the last thing I saw was jack pulling a large, thin, curved blade out of his cloak and he turned towards me.

..

_**rate what you feels this story deserves.**_

_**P.S. - since the last chapter, I have left a hidden message in the story. The first person to work out the message and send me a PM telling me the message would be allowed to have one of their OCs to be in the story!**_

_**P.S.S. - the message isn't complete yet.**_


	8. Torture of Three Kinds

_Italics = thoughts_

_**bold **= writing and sounds_

_**bold and italics **_= hallucinations and dreams

_**bold, italic and underlined**_ - author's notes

_**I don't own pokemon or any other brands names that I may mention. And I am sorry that I haven't updated as much, but work is taking up most of my personal time. That, and a massive writer's block.**_

* * *

As I entered the second room, I could see that there was a lever at the far end of the room. However, I could also see that there was was a large reflective 'river', flowing where most of the floor should be; cutting me off from the rest of the room and the switch. I stepped forwards to inspect the room further, I suddenly heard a loud **slam** come from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know that the door was likely to be locked.

As I searched the room more and I saw that the river wasn't reflective, but that the base of it was. I also saw that there was a skeleton lying in the base of the river. _What is he expecting me to do? _I thought, as I stared at the mystery liquid. But the I then saw a small, blurred red light in the reflection of the liquid. I looked up to see what was being reflected, and I saw that there was a small, red timer in the roof. As I looked closer at the timer, I saw that is was counting down from **88:24**.

As I thought about what this 'scientist' wanted me to do, I took a closer look at the lever. As I looked at the lever, I saw that there was small notice above the switch which said **PULL FOR EMERGENCY EXIT!**

I quickly realised what Jack was doing, and I couldn't help but chuckling and saying "Does that person really think that I would be mad enough to attempt to reach a lever just because he has locked me in a room for an hour and a half? He must be more mental then I thought."

But as soon as I said that, two large speaker came out of the wall next to the lever and started to spew out the most unnatural, disgusting, gruesome, horrid, repulsive and god-awful noise that I have ever heard in my entire life! I cover my ears in an attempt to protect myself from the sound, but to no avail.

I looked upwards to see if I was close to being released, but I was terrified by the fact that the that the digital countdown clock was only at **86:41**. _So I guess that I have to somehow last over an hour in a deadly chamber while this person attacks me with some form of psychological warfare; while somehow not killing myself like the last person. Great! _I thought, as I subconsciously curled in a ball on the floor, weeping as I do it.

* * *

As I started to put my tools away from my latest operation, I could hear a groaning noise coming from behind me. I couldn't help but smirk as I turned around to see the trespasser slowly waking up. _I hope she takes the transformation well. It would really speed up the results._ I thought as I placed my surgical knife back inside one of my inner pockets.

I then started walking towards the zangoose pokemorph as it started to check her surroundings. When I finally stood in front of the pokemorph, I stared at her in fascination, as she stopped looking around the room and stared at me. As we stared at each other, she seemed to search my body for something.

After a couple of moments, she looked into my eyes with a child-like innocence, and asked me "Are you my father?"

I smiled at the creature's newly-acquired innocence, before gently stroking her left cheek whiles being careful not to cut her with my robotic claws. After this, I gently cupped her face and said "Of course I'm your father. And I will always care for you as long as I shall live, my dear. But for now, you must go to sleep for a while, OK?"

As she listened I noticed that she blinking often, as if she was fighting to stay awake. But as soon as I asked her to go to sleep, her head drooped as he mumbled "Yes, father."

After a moment I could hear a soft purring come from her, so I assumed that she had just fallen asleep. I then got up, and headed towards the exit, but I stopped myself from leaving. "GRACE, can you please carefully transport test subject #37422 to the cryogenic freezer lever. I wish to 'observe' her interactions with certain objects later, seems as her brain is still recovering from the drug I gave her." I said to GRACE, as I stood in the door-way and looked back at my newest test subject.

After a moment of silently waiting, I could hear GRACE reply "Sir, the spare cryogenic pods need to be repaired. Shall I put test subject #37422 into the Temporal Paralysis Device, sir?"

_Of course there are no more cryogenic freezing pods. _I thought bitterly as I mentally cursed myself for not repairing the cryogenic freezing facility, before my thoughts turned to the Temporal Paralysis Device. _Should I put my new test subject into that device? I know that it has no side effects pokemon and on humans, but I never have put a pokemorph into it before; and with her poor mental state, I don't know how being in a state of temporal paralysis will affect her._ I thought, before saying "Yes, GRACE. Please will you put her in the Temporal Isolation Device, and monitor the device and the test subject VERY carefully."

As i walked out of the room, I could just hear the sound of a hidden panel opening as GRACE reply "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, GRACE. Now if you excuse me, I must go back to observing our current test." I said, as I walked towards one of the many observations decks. As I walked, I thought back to my decision to make that soldier my assistant. _I hope Sarah takes this news well. Arceus help me if she doesn't... Maybe I should ease her into the idea of getting a new assistant, and then tell her that I am making one of my most helpful test subjects into my new assistant. Then she wouldn't think that I am replacing her. She often jumps to conclusions like that, so it would be best to allow myself time to explain that I am not replacing her, just getting more assistance with hands-on tasks... Right?_

* * *

As I lifted the zangoose pokemorph's limp body, I couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy at the creature's ability to sleep, and it's ability to dream. _I wish that I could dream. I wish that I could think about how I can some day feel... Something._ I thought, as one of my metal claws autocratically transported the new test subject the the psychological section of the facility. _But I can't. Last time Master Jack tried to give me dreams, I almost broke down. At least he managed to shut it down before it had any permanent damage to my software._

I had to hold back a giggle, otherwise it would had been amplified throughout the entire facility... again. _I can't wait to record his face when he realises that I know he hates being called sir. _I though as the claw reached the temporal isolation chamber, and waited for the panel to open. I sent a wireless signal to the panel's motors, and it started to slowly slide open. As the panel opened, I switched my attention to Jack, as he walked towards the active observation deck. _Though I bet he wouldn't be very happy about it. He's never been the same since Sarah died... _I thought sadly, as I observed him entering the observation deck. I then saw him activate the cameras, and a large screen activated; showing the soldier holding herself on the floor with the timer on **46:34**. As I watched her on the floor, I couldn't stop myself from thinking _Maybe she will be able to help him to be... happier._

My sudden train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the claw reached the pod-like device in the temporal isolation chamber. I quickly switched cameras as I sent a signal to the pod, causing it to open autocratically. I moved the claw towards the pod's now open doors, and lowered the creature's limp form into the Temporal Isolation Device. When the pokemorph was safely in the chamber, I released it from my claw's grasp and moved my claw outside of the chamber; whilst sending a wireless signal to the Temporal Isolation Device's control panel, causing the pod's doors to close and the inside of the pod to fill with a specially formulated liquid. Once the pod was filled with the liquid, the pod suddenly turned blue; and the liquid inside froze into a slimy gel, surrounding the zangoose pokemorph in ice-cold gel.

While this was happening, a screen next to the Temporal Isolation Device's control panel started to process the pokemorph's biological information. As the Temporal Isolation Device was processing the information, I was tempted to leave the machine to it's work; but then I remembered that Jack had instructed me to watch the machine and the creature carefully. So, I activated the manual recording program, and waited for Jack to ask for my assistance.

* * *

_**Rate and Review what you think this deserves. And don't expect me to write the next chapter for a while.**_

_**PS - forget about the hidden message thing. The web-site wouldn't let me upload the message,**_


End file.
